Talk:Bass.EXE
Even though the information is good, it just can't be copied from Wikipedia. We need to be diferent and better than Wikipedia. --RMX 20:11, 6 February 2007 (UTC) This is also completely replacing the existing contributions here with contributing the work of others from Wikipedia. I changed everything back to normal. I fleshed out the article with some plot events. Should I add an abilities section? Anybody Here? Original Article before Wikipedia Copy Bass.EXE is a mysterious and solitary Navi. While his origins are unknown, he was created as part of a project to develop an independant NetNavi that does not need an operator and could get abilities from viruses and Navis. He was blamed for disrupting the Net and was attacked by officials. He survived his attack and used his copy ability to keep himself alive and become stronger until he could get his revenge on the humans. In the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, he and Gospel where created from data of PharaohMan.EXE by Mr. Wily. Wikipedia.org erased the Power and Abilities for Bass.exe Dekoshu 23:48, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Can somebody copy it and bring it here please? :Here is the Wikipedia version before the redirect in November 6, 2008: -- 19:10, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:17, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you exceedingly much. Abilities (from Wikipedia) Bass has tremendous potential that no other Navi ever had and is considered to be the strongest NetNavi in the MegaMan Battle Network games. Bass' powers differ from the games he is in when the player faces him. Bass have plenty of attacks and abilities. *'Life Aura': A self-regenerating aura that Bass adopted. It has a formidable defense that Serenade lacks. 100-200(MAX). This aura was in MegaMan Battle Network 1, 2, and 3. Only certain attacks equal or higher than the number of the aura can remove it transiently. He obtained this ability after the Life Virus was deleted in the first game. He then used his 'Get Ability' to absorb it and use it as his own. *'Dark Aura': This aura is only available to the ultimate form of Bass, Bass XX. The aura Bass is protected in acts like a Barrier 200 Chip, but with a self-regenerating ability. When the player uses a Northwind Chip; however, the barrier is dispelled and will not regenerate for the rest of the fight. This ability is only available in MMBN4 and MMBN5. In MMBN4, the barrier can be regenerated even if Northwind is used. *'Buster Rake': Bass's primary weapon and attack, also known as the Bass Buster. He uses his busters to fire a shot at his foes. Its speed and power is very high. This attack is used in all MegaMan Battle Network games. The Bass Buster has drastic changes in MMBN4, 5 and most notably, 6. In MMBN, however, Bass himself takes out his own aura when charging and shooting with his busters. *'Variable Buster Rake/Charge': Bass is able to use different colored charge shots, in MMBN 1-2. It has different patterns. Bass, unlike in MMBN, can only use these attacks when his health is low: Red: Bass shoots up to 6 red shots with considerable force, on different panels, and random numbers. Blue: Bass shoots a blue burst that acts like a machine gun that hits MegaMan's or any other opponent's panel one at a time. Both of these inflict considerable damage. *'Bass Supreme Buster': Same as Buster Rake, but much more powerful and more green/orange energy shots are fired randomly to the player's and Bass' own area. This move is available for Bass to use in MMBN 1-3. *'Earthbreaker': The aura Bass is protected by will disappear when this move is used. Bass will float on his side of the field, hitting his opponents with his own hand with tremendous force. It also pierces defenses and breaks 1x3 of the columns. This move is used in MegaMan Battle Network 2 and 3. It is also called the Earthbreaker Fist. This move is also used more often and actually seen using on FlameMan.EXE, a NormalNavi, the Guardian program, and use it to escape to the Undernet as Bass GS. *'Hell's Rolling': Bass charges up, then shoot 2 wheels that moves slowly or fast. The foe who takes gets hit by these wheels inflict great damage. This move was in MegaMan Battle Network 4, 5, and 6. But in MegaMan Battle Network 6 the Hell's Rolling Wheels changed drastically. *'Dark Arm Blade': Bass will swing his arm at MegaMan and will hit in a wide sword motion and/or a long sword motion. Once his HP gets low, he will sometimes warp behind Megaman and do the deadly combo again. In the anime it is depicted as if Bass was clenching his fists with darkness shooting out from the top of his hands. The Dark Arm Blade inflicts high damage to anyone who gets hit by these. *'Darkness Overload': One of the strongest moves Bass has. The move is also called Hell Crusher. Inflicts incredibly high or similar damage that breaks 2x3 columns of MegaMan's side of the battlefield. *'Darkness Overload Sphere': Bass will float up, then creates a very devastating and overwhelming Darkness Overload in the air. It inflicts quite a lot of damage to MegaMan and completely cracks 3x3 of his area. It is also a super-piercing type. It is one of the most exclusive attacks for MMBN5 only. *'Giga Freeze': Bass obtained the Giga Freeze data towards the end of the Battle Network 3 storyline when MegaMan tried to use it to prevent the Cyberworld monster Alpha from rampaging. This was because he was one the only Navi besides MegaMan who could make contact with the program without being permanently frozen by it. Whether Bass still has this program and/or uses it remains unknown. *'Get Ability': Not actually used in battle. Like the classic Bass, Bass can absorb the abilities of defeated foes. He used this to gain the Life Aura ability and to absorb the Guardian program in the 3rd game (though it provided no benefit). Bass uses this in the movie to obtain MegaMan's ultimate program to defeat Nebula Grey. *'Cyber Beast Power': Exclusive to MMBN6, and is seen whenever the player engages Bass BX in combat. Unlike the previous games, the mechanics of this attack is dependent on which game version the player has, Falzar Storm for Gregar players, and Breath of Gregar for Falzar players. Falzar Storm: Bass uses the power of the Cybeast, Falzar, to brew a powerful tornado that inflicts great damage and penetrates defensive abilities such as invisibility. This attack is exclusive to players playing the Gregar edition of MMBN6. Breath of Gregar: Bass uses the power of the Cybeast, Gregar, to unleash a huge wave of flames upon MegaMan. This attack is very similar to the one used by the main boss Gospel in Battle Network 2, and is exclusive to players playing the Falzar edition of MMBN6. The damage infilcted on Megaman or any other opponent is immensely high. *'Vanishing World:' This attack is used by Bass's GS and Omega forms in MegaMan Battle Network 3, and can only used when his HP is 500 or less. Bass morphs his hand into a huge Gospel Cannon and then fires a very potent white laser which destroys a lot of MegaMan's panels, pierces through his defenses, and inflicts major heavy damage to him. However, while this attack is his trump card here, it can only be used once, unlike his other attacks. It was also called the Banishing World. This move was also used in MegaMan NT Warrior Vol. 7 and was also Bass GS's finishing move. Most Powerful NetNavi? Saying Bass.EXE is considered the most powerful NetNavi, even "potentially" is rather heavy statement. Plus it's not entirely true. Although Bass.EXE possesses the Classicverse ability to copy weapons, MegaMan.EXE possesses the ability to obtain the strengths of any NetNavi through Double Soul, Cross and Cross System. The fact that the Bass Cross exists means MegaMan.EXE can acquire Bass' strength for a short period of time, or any other Navi's. That coupled with the teamwork of having an Operator, and BeastOut, and even the ChaosUnison and several other abilities MegaMan has would place him as possibly the most powerful Navi. The ability of a Mega Man to adapt to almost any situation, no matter the incarnation or odds, has always placed them as exceedingly powerful. I'm just saying this should all be taken into consideration. Meganerd18 07:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Since when was it doubted that the Lan-Megaman team was the most powerful force on the Internet, bar none? Aside from the fact that they're the playable characters, their bond allows them to do some ridiculous things. Let's see Bass destroy the manifestation of all evil with a wave of his hand. On the other hand, if we're talking most powerful navi without counting operators, I'd have to say that Bass is indeed stronger than Megaman. Because as strong as Megaman is, without the support of Lan he's significantly weaker. Megaman can combine with other navis/use ridiculously broken folders, but all of those have to be triggered by Lan. Alone, Bass has his buster, his darkness powers (where'd he even get those?), his aura, and his Get Ability program. Alone, Megaman has his buster and his tendency to be rendered weaker than a four year old child in pre-ending cutscenes. BlitzBlast Theme I belive that "I am all of me" sould be Bass.EXE's theme (Maybe Bass'.) Connection to Character ''Black writings on the wall ''- The World Three. ''Black-hearted evil ''- Lord Wily/Bass.EXE (Evil version of events) ''Brave-hearted hero ''- Bass.EXE becoming a hero and saving the world when MegaMan.EXE couldn't. (Events from Rockman EXE: Program of Light and Dark.) ''While I laugh and watch you fall ''- Lord Wily using Bass.EXE to steal Alpha's data and the TetraCodes. Mad at... Sean? And I quote: "That worthless, weakling, HUMAN, manipulating brats as if I cared... But making copies of ME, THAT I cannot permit." It sounds to me like he's very clearly blaming Wily for this - in fact, if anything it's setting up for BN3, where it's revealed that Wily was behind Sean's actions. 12:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Duel Masters cameo A friend of mine found this image laying around: http://images.wikia.com/duelmasters/images/3/3f/Dm-p37-y3.jpg Mind if this gets added to the gallery? Kaihedgie (talk) 18:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Emblem Design The article states that the Emblem on his chest is not known, but the image on the Manga section of the article clearly shows the Emblem. Unless someone already stated this is not acceptable evidence, I don't see why this is being ignored.Lokker G (talk) 01:16, September 14, 2015 (UTC) This page needs some serious proofreading.....